This invention relates to three-dimensional runners for toys and playthings.
The circuit toys of the type disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 269574 of 1984 over which racing cars run are expensive and too large to take an encompassing view of the whole in small spaces.
On the other hand, the runners of the type disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 266749 of 1986 that spirally wind up and down around a column do not require large spaces. Because of simple movements, however, the runners of this type tend to bore the spectators too soon.
The object of this invention is to provide new runners to run model and play vehicles in small spaces with varying motions.
A runner of this invention comprises an ascending route comprising at least one mobile track provided with a tendency to swing so that the start end thereof is always positioned near the terminal end of another mobile track directly below and a descending route comprising at least one mobile track connected to the uppermost mobile track of each route and adapted to swing so as to become connected to near the start end of the mobile track directly below by the self-weight of a running vehicle.
Being thus constructed, the runner of this invention, though three-dimensional, not only permits a self-running vehicle to continuously run both upward and downward but also allows safe and sure running of toy and play vehicles.
Providing a mobile descending track that swingably connects to the side of the start end of the mobile track directly below and having a curve directed to the start end of the mobile track directly below the terminal end permits still safer running without run-off by reducing the influence of the inertia of the running vehicle even when the length of the mobile track is increased.